


You'll Always Be My Person

by CriminalMindsGoneWrong



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: A Jemily fest, Basically, F/F, F/M, JJ is engaged and Emily is sad, Jemily - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriminalMindsGoneWrong/pseuds/CriminalMindsGoneWrong
Summary: Written as a Jemily ask response over on Tumblr. A little fluffy, a little angsty.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	You'll Always Be My Person

She smiled when JJ broke the news. Just like when she announced she was pregnant. Emily smiled, grinned, really, and hoped she didn't look like she was in pain. But all she could think was way to ruin girls night.

"JJ," She pulled the blonde into a hug, just like she had on that day in Maryland, two years ago, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," JJ handed the bottle of champagne she had arrived with to Penelope so that she could wrap her arms tightly around her friend, but Emily almost wished she wouldn't. JJ's arms locked like a vice around her and the blonde held on for longer than she did, but when they separated, both women were smiling like nothing was wrong.

"I'm so happy for you JJ," Penelope was practically dancing on the spot, "Oh my god you're going to be such a gorgeous bride, I could cry."

JJ laughed, with an attempt at catching Emily's eye and pulling a face at their friends overwhelming enthusiasm, but Emily smiled at Penelope, perfectly aware of the blue eyes looking for her own, and unable to meet them.

***

Several hours, and several bottles of wine later, Emily was tucking a blanket around Penelope, who was already drifting into a deep slumber. She mumbled something as Emily turned to leave, and the brunette paused.

"What?" Emily asked, bending closer to hear her better.

"M'love you guys." Emily smiled, shaking her head a little, and leaned in to press a kiss to Penelope's head.

"Sleep well, crazy lady," She told her, "And drink your water."

The glass, along with a strip of painkillers, was ready and waiting for the morning, when Emily knew her friend would be needing them.

She found JJ in the lounge, already in her coat.

"I called the taxi," The blonde hiccupped, practically swaying where she stood, "He's downstairs."

"That was fast," Emily grabbed her own coat and followed JJ out of Penelope's apartment, making sure to lock the door behind them before sliding the key back under the door, and down the stairs, into the waiting warmth of their taxi. Emily gave their addresses, being the more sober of the two, for once, and settled into her seat. JJ was quiet a moment, only the occasional hiccup disturbing the peace.

"We didn't really talk about it," She said, eventually. Emily cast her a curious glance sideways before responding.

"About what?" JJ simply waggled her hand, her ring flashing. Emily rolled her eyes and gave a laugh.

"Jayje, it's all we talked about. Were you not there when Penelope pulled out the bridal magazines she's been hoarding?"

"But we didn't talk about it." Emily didn't miss the emphasis on the pronoun, and turned her dark eyes onto JJ's. There was something there, something like desperation, and Emily couldn't tell, for once, what her friend wanted her to say.

"Do you need my approval? Or my permission?" She asked, finally, after a long moment of searching for the answer in those fathomless blue pools. JJ dropped her gaze, finally, and Emily felt a surge of guilt. "I'm happy for you." She lied.

JJ's eyeroll told her how horribly she had disguised the truth behind her words. The blonde scoffed and Emily laughed, heartily, this time. "No, really," She tried again, "Jayje, as long as you're happy, I'm happy. That is all I want for you."

This time it was JJs turn to search Emily's eyes and she found nothing there but sincerity. Reaching for her hand, JJ clasped it tightly in her own. "Thank you."

"But the diamond in your ring is a fake." Emily quipped, unable to help herself, as she felt the car pull to a stop and the driver announced that they had arrived at their first destination. Emily withdrew her hand from JJ's grip and was up and out of the car before JJ had a chance to respond. She was smirking to herself, ready for bed, when she heard heels on the pavement behind her. Turning, she saw JJ leaning against the open door of the taxi, having followed her out.

"You're jealous," The blonde teased, playfully, once again holding up the hand where her ring glittered, in all of its glory. Emily paused a moment, letting the smile play on her lips, before she strode back to the taxi. She stopped, closer to JJ than she had been all evening, with only the door of the car between them.

"Of you?" She asked, quirking one perfect eyebrow upwards, "Absolutely not." JJ's eyes rolled back and she made to climb back into the taxi. Emily caught her hand once more, pulling her gently back. "Of Will?"

The words hung between them, along with a thousand unspoken things that they both knew they would take to the grave.

"You're more than that to me, Jayje," Emily said, indicating the ring. "You're my person. You will always be my person. No matter who you marry. That's just how it is."

Her words left no room for argument, but JJ wouldn't have fought them if she could. Instead, she smiled, and Emily caught a glimpse of a little sadness in that smile.

"I know."

And then she was ducking into the taxi and disappearing down the road. Emily watched her go, then turned and headed inside, knowing that, ring aside, Jennifer Jareau would always be her person.


End file.
